


I'm gonna make you beg for making me cry

by Buckaro_Reigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sad, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaro_Reigns/pseuds/Buckaro_Reigns
Summary: Seth and Roman had been dating for months, Seth thought him and Roman were ready to take it to the next step in their relationship but Roman had the complete opposite idea. Seth is left heartbroken and alone he would make Roman pay for leaving him, he was also determined me would make Roman want him again.





	1. Three months

Seth woke up one morning the sun was shining though the small gap in the curtain, he squinted at the sun and rolled over. He smiled as he saw his loves face just inches away from his, who was peacefully sleeping in the bed beside him. Seth and Roman had been dating for a while now it had been several months, Seth was keeping count it had been 3 months exactly as of today. He really thought that Roman was the one, the one who was made to be his. He was pretty sure Roman felt the same way, he wanted to spend all his time with him he wished to be married to him soon and thought about it a lot he knew it was a little soon but he couldn't help it. He really loved his man so much, a smile spread across his face as he watched him sleeping he was so stunning Seth thought.

Seth was currently living at Roman apartment, not long ago Seth lost his job he could not keep up his rent so Roman let him move in. He thought his boyfriend was the greatest person in the world, he really was so sweet and caring how he let Seth move in and they had only been together for a month at the time. Seth smiled sweetly as he watched his lover sleeping peacefully, he move his hand up and softly placed it on Romans face. He began to stroke slowly over his messy hair brushing it out of his face, he truly was so happy.

Roman began to stir, Seth's stroking must of woke him from his slumber. Seth watched with a bright smile on his lips as his love started to awaken, as Roman rubbed his eyes a little then gently opened them looking Seth's direction. Roman looked though sleepy eyes seeing Seth staring at him, he had a huge grin on his face and gosh it was to early for that. He heard Seth says in a happy tone "Good morning Ro!" He smiled for Seth best he could considering he just literally work up a second ago "Hey Seth.. Your extremely happy today" Roman squinted at the glaring sun and frowned a little as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Seth giggled at his silly man and moved closer to Roman as he pulled the blankets from covering his face, "Hey don't do that silly, your blocking me from seeing your handsome face" which made Roman smile bashfully and Seth was sure he saw a faint blush creep over his cheeks. He continued "Annnd.... Its our 3 month anniversary today!!" With that huge happy grin still present on his face, Roman chuckled "Wow your really counting!" but Seth could not tell if it was laced with sarcasm. Roman smirked shaking his head a little, he smiled and leaned in placing a quick kiss to Seth's lips before he moved out the blankets to stand up. He glanced at the bed side clock seeing it was time for him to get ready for work "But yeah Happy 3 months then" Seth sat up on the bed surrounded by the covers pouting a little as he replied in a saddened playful tone "So.. We are not gonna celebrate.. I thought that was a huge achievement" which got him a soft laugh in reply from Roman as he dashed into the Bathroom.

Seth was pretending to play around but really he thought it was a big deal on their 2 month they made love he remembers it well and it was hot as hell. But today Roman was rushing off like he wasn't interested. He heard Roman call from the bathroom "Babe.. I would but right now I have to rush for work! I forgot to set my alarm.. We can later ok". Roman looked into the mirror as he got himself ready he shook his head, He didn't know how he truly felt about Seth, he used to have strong feelings for him he loved his body and how they made love but did he love him? He could be too over baring at times, but sometimes almost all the time Seth would be clingy and dependant on Roman constantly. As Seth lost his job and had nothing Roman let him move in to his apartment, but Seth struggled to find new work so Roman had to work two jobs now as he had to provide for the both of them and it seemed like Seth had given up looking.

He would come home tired everyday rest at home for a little while whilst Seth would whine at him that he was never home then he would have to work again. Roman was exhausted, he never thought his life would turn out this way. He was barely at home, was Seth even happy? He didn't even know.. He had to think his life though everything seemed like a mess. Seth crawled out of the covers hopping off the bed walking up behind Roman, wrapping his arms around his waist he smiled looking forward into the mirror so he could see his mans face. "You know... You could always take the day off.. sick.. And we could celebrate and spend the whole day together.." grinning at Roman hoping he would say yes. The other man smirked and shook his head turning in Seth's arms so he could face him he placed his hands on Seth's shoulders "You know I can't Seth I have to work.. How would we have money if I skipped a whole days pay?" Seth frowned at his response, Roman continued "Trust me.. I would much rather stay here and do whatever over working all day" he sighed.

Seth looked up at him sadly he slowly slid his hands off of Roman's hips, he stepped aside and walked out the bathroom "Its ok I will let you finish getting ready.. For boring old work" he heard Roman call back "You know I'd stay if I could" Seth turned responding back "I know Ro its fine" he understood Roman had to go and he appreciated how hard Roman worked for the both of them. He felt bad that he worked so hard and that he failed at getting a job, but what could be do to help? He Felt useless. He walked to the kitchen and made himself a coffee, he would make Roman breakfast but he knew he would be leaving any second.

Roman put his shoes on as he had to leave now, he sighed heavily he was sick of how things were at the moment he hated most things in his life. He needed a break but he wasn't quite sure what from. He walked to the kitchen and leaned over Seth's shoulder kissing his cheek quick "Sorry I gotta hurry to leave.. See you later.." He smiled as Seth turned to face him he waved before exiting to apartment. Seth frowned saying out loud "Great.. Another day alone.. What am I suppose to do all day..?" He grabbed his coffee and flopped himself on the sofa flicking on the tv wishing Roman was home with him, he knew he was clingy but Roman was perfect. He hated him going out as people would look at him all day long, he dreaded how many women would hit on him.. It made him overly jealous. Roman was his and he intended on keeping it that way.


	2. Coffee and lonliness

The day was passing as slow as every other day for Seth, he sat there watching shows on TV till the show ended then he would start flipping though channels. He sighed and reached for his phone he clicked on Romans text messages and sent him a message.

Seth:   
'Hey baby, hows work going? Hope your having a great day! Love you lots! Wish you were here.. I miss you and TV sucks! Xxxxx'

He stared at the phone for a while hoping Roman would be free and would text him back, after about five minutes he sighed and put his phone on the seat next to him on the couch. He got up walking to the kitchen, he went to the coffee machine making himself a coffee. As he made it up he noticed there was only a little bit of coffee left, he thought to himself that he had better go get some more at least them he would have something to do.

He checked his phone but there was still no message from Roman, he drank his coffee sitting on the couch staring at whatever show was on tv. He had ABC on, but there was nothing on that interested him. He finished his cup and put it on the coffee table he switched off the TV he hopped off the couch and went to the bedroom to get dressed. Not too long after Seth was ready he had taken a shower, got changed into skinny jeans and a black shirt, he tied his shoulder length hair up in a man-bun, put on his sunglasses he picked up his bag and cell phone then he left the apartment.

He walked up the street he was pretty glad that the apartment building was pretty close to the main shops as he had no car, Roman had a car but Seth had never taken lessons. He walked into Starbucks picking up some coffee beans, he placed them on the counter the lady on the till smiled at Seth and he saw her eye him up quickly. He was used to it as it happened a lot he got that he was a good looking and well dressed guy, but what Seth hated the most was that people would always do it to Roman. It made him mad as he was his, he didn't like others looking at him but he knew when Roman was at work people would be doing it all day. He looked at the Barista and forced a smile "Hi just these please" gesturing the bag of coffee beans towards the women, the girl looked at the bag and keyed it into the till as she friendly said "Is there anything else you would like? Any coffee?" Seth looked at the coffee board behind the till, he knew he shouldn't keep spending so much as he just had a coffee at home but he was weak to coffee and he ended up ordering a caramel iced latte and a blueberry muffin.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket he reached grabbing it, he grinned happily as he saw it was a text from Roman. He took his coffee and muffin that was ready on the side and thanked the barista, he walked to a table ignoring the women's lustful looks. He sat down put his drink on the table in front of him, he quickly opened Romans text message.

Roman:   
'Hey babe, Aww sorry tv is boring, Maybe you should go out and do something else. Meh works ok.. Same as always see you later Love you 2 xx'

Seth frowned as Roman never said he missed him or wished he was with him but it was ok, he quickly text back.

Seth:   
'I actually did go out, its better getting out the house haha! See you later? Are you trying to get rid of me? :( sorry work is crappy babe! I got us some new coffee, tell them you wanna finish early because its your anniversary and because you miss me! Haha! ;) Love you more xxxxxx'

He ate his muffin and drank his coffee before he left the store, he walked up the street looking into the stop windows. He didn't really need any clothes he has a lot of clothes, but when be felt bored and lonely he usually shopped and today was feeling like one of those kind of days. He picked up his phone again messaging Roman.

Seth:   
'What time will you be home tonight? I miss you a lot! Xxxx'

He sighed wishing he wasn't alone, he didn't even have any friends to spend time with whilst Roman was at work. He walked into a store and walked around eyeing at all the clothes, he stopped when he came to a hoodie he really liked. He knew he shouldn't buy it as he kept buying things, also it was always Romans money he was using. But he gave in and brought it anyway, he left the store and headed back home.

\---------------------------------------------

Seth was back at the apartment, he sat himself on the couch again wishing Roman was home already. He picked up his phone and checked for a text, but he has none and Roman should of finished work by now. Roman usually would text him a lot more though out the day than he had done today, it made Seth worry. He knew he was clingy but he worried Roman would go off with another constantly, because of Romans good looks he always thought he was too good for him. He put the tv on as he sighed heavily he put the movie channel on, Iron man was on so he kept it on he tried to concentrate on the movie but he eventually fell asleep on the sofa.

Roman had finished work he was walking to his car he got out his phone and he noticed he had a few texts from Seth, he also a text from his cousin Jey which he he clicked on first.

Jey:   
'Hey Rome, how are things! Me and Jimmy were wondering if you wanted to come out tonight! We have not seen you in a while man!! Come on! Haha!'

Roman chuckled at his cousins text, he had not seen them in a few weeks he had been busy with work and hanging out with Seth. He really did need a break from it all and seeing his cousins would be great, so he texted Jey back.

Roman:   
'Hey man! That would be awesome I need a night out, and we can catch up! Sounds good to me! :p'

He approached his car and got in he knew Seth would be wanting him back, what annoyed him was that it seemed the only reason Seth wanted him to come home was because he was bored. He felt his pocket vibrate he got his phone out before he started up the car, reading the text he had receive from Jey.

Jey:   
':D YESS! Good! About time man!! Okk! Well I am guessing as you have your car so come meet us at ours!?'

Roman quickly texted back.

Roman:   
'Sure, sounds good to me! See you soon!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys!!  
> I Hope you like my new fic! <3  
> I felt like it was time to write some Rolleigns! ^_^


End file.
